


10 Songs Meme Tim/Kon

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Songs Meme Tim/Kon</p><p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Tim/Kon)<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Songs Meme Tim/Kon

  
****

> ****01\. Third Eye Blind - Tattoo of the Sun** **

  
  
In the beginning, Kon never had expected to have developed a friendship with the legendary Robin. Time and experience had proved his expectations wrong and now he couldn’t have asked for a better friend than one Tim Drake. Through thick and thin, his Robin had been a steadying force in his life (Cassie joked once that Robin was the only voice of reason who Kon would actually listen to).  
  


Which was why it positively _sucked_ that Tim wasn’t Robin anymore.  
  


Here he was, borderline acting like a stalker by skulking around the general vicinity of the Drake house and just eavesdropping on Tim talking with his father. It _sucked_ that Tim had just upped and quit without really telling the others…without consulting _any_ of them.   
_  
_

_‘Without even asking me.’_   
  


Kon blinked in surprised and for a moment wondered where that thought had come from.  
  


> ****02\. Girls Dead Monster - Ichiban no Takaramono** **   
>    
> 

Tim took his time to walk up to the imposing statue of Superboy at Titan Tower. He stared up at the familiar face, his lips twitching up into a small, melancholic smile. “Sorry it took so long Kon.”  
  


He bent down on one knee and placed a large bouquet of flowers at the base of the monument. He let his fingers trace the soft petals of the fragrant lilies before he stood up again.  
  


Tim inhaled and continued from before, “I never thought that the day would come where I’d be the one left behind you know? I always thought that…between you, me and Bart..I’d be the first one to….y’ know… ‘leave’. I never thought that it’d be you.”  
  


His lips twisted into a pained smile, his voice slightly shaky “Guess that’s why I never thought about what I’d do if I ever lost you. I never thought what it would be like if * _I*_ was the one who got left behind.”  
  


Tim bit down on the inside of his lower lip before continuing, “I know I went more than a little crazy in the past few months but….I’m doing better now. It took me a while but I realized that even if I would have managed to clone you, it wouldn’t have been you.” He pressed his hand against the statue and looked up, “I…don’t look forward to a life where I don’t have my best friend with me….but I’m gonna keep on living. And try not to do anything stupid again.”  
  


Pushing against the base, Tim took a step back and whispered, “I’ll try to be someone who you can really be proud of Kon.”  
  


“Good bye.”  
  


> ****03\. Hummad Hassan – Mitwa** **   
>    
> 

He was nervous as hell and was pretty sure that he was doing a pretty bad job of hiding it. Kon was fiddling with everything and anything with his reach (except Kory’s plants. Last time he tried to pluck a leaf off, they had tried to bite his fingers off). So he resorted to toeing the ground, kicking stray pebbled around, general pacing within a defined space and fiddling with the clasp of his thick leather bracelet.   
  


_‘I can do this…I can do this. It’s no big deal. It’s just confessing to someone who I’ve had feelings for since like, forever. No pressure that I could screw up the best relationship and friendship I’ve ever had with anyone.’_ Kon wondered if banging his head into a tree would get the voice inside his head to stop snarking long enough for him to decide what he was going to say when Tim would show up.  
  


Kon groaned and rubbed his eyes. What was he thinking? What on earth had he been thinking when he had decided to throw all caution to the wind and just confess to Robin? _Robin_ for crying out loud. This could only end in disaster. Robin would never-  
  


“He’d never agree.”  
  


“to what?”  
  


Kon was so badly startled that he was floating a few inches off the ground as he spun around to look at Tim.   
  


“Emmm….”  
  


> ****04\. Lenka – Live Like You’re Dying** **   
>    
> 

Tim stared at the video feeds playing in front of him but couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on any of them.  
  


 _“I’m kind of in love with you.”_   
  


Kon’s soft confession was still ringing in his head, days after he had first spoken those words. The initial shock had long worn off and he was well into the process of wondering what he should say in reply. Though Kon had hurriedly reassured Tim that the vigilante didn’t have to give any sort of reply back because _‘I just wanted to tell you. I’m not really expecting anything out of this. Though I kinda would but emm…I just wanted you to know.’_  
  


A part of Tim was slightly angry that Kon had seemingly given up before even trying and another larger part of him was wondering just how and when Kon had wound up falling for him. But most of his facilities were trying to decipher why it filled him with a sense of warmth that _Kon_ was _in love_ with **him**. It was just too…unexpected. And strangely pleasing.   
  


Tim turned off the video feeds – work was clearly not in the cards tonight (like the last three nights).   
_  
_

_‘So what are you gonna do now Tim Drake…’_   
  


> ****05\. INXS – Perfect Strangers**   
>  **

The rough texture of the brick wall scratched against his partner’s back as Kon hoisted him up higher. The shorter man let out a hiss of pain (“Sorry bout that,” Kon breathless apologized) which turned into a groan of pleasure as the new angle allowed Kon to thrust deeper into the pliant body in front of him. Fingers tightened in his hair as the dark head was thrown back at a particularly hard thrust.  
  


Kon grinned viciously and ducked his head down to suck a line of dark hickeys down the pale expanse of skin. He felt more than heard the growl that rumbled in his partner’s chest, “I told you not to leave any marks.” Kon licked at his handy work, working his way up to a tantalizing earlobe and whispered, “Sorry.” Clearly the stranger in his arms was not interested in any teasing. Happy to oblige, Kon set a punishing rhythm which had the blue eyed man in his arms keening into the night.  
  


Kon groaned at the tight feeling around his cock and breathlessly asked, “You sure I can’t have your number?”  
  


A familiar smirk spread across wet lips, “’fraid not.”  
  


> ****06\. Bryan Adams – The Best of Me** **   
>    
> 

Tim had agreed into entering into a relationship with Kon on a test basis. Kon had been knocked for a loop when Tim had tracked him down and (in a slightly clinical manner) told him that he was willing to do a test trial. That had been 4 months ago.   
  


Tim stared at the calendar in bewilderment, half expecting the numbers to change in front of his eyes and he would realize that it had actually been 4 weeks. But nope, the numbers remained the same in front of his eyes. Tim sank down into the couch, still holding the calendar in hand.   
_  
_

_‘We’re not in Kansas anymore Dorothy.’,_ Tim thought to himself before placing the calendar back on the side table. Next to the picture of him and Kon that Kon had sneaked in at some point and Tim hadn’t removed from his premises. It was a simple picture of them standing side by side, arms thrown each other’s shoulders as they grinned at the camera. Tim traced the edge of the frame and contemplated his relationship (because really, that’s what it was now).  
  


> ****07\. Jal – Bikhra Hoon Main** **   
>    
> 

There was no sound Kon found more annoying and more reassuring than the sound of the heart monitor. The steady beep reminded Kon that Tim was still alive and fighting. It also reminded him that Tim was badly hurt. He idly contemplated tossing the machine out of the room because seriously, who needed a heart monitor when he could keep track of Tim’s heart even in his sleep?  
  


His gaze shifted from the machines to Tim’s pale face and felt a lump rise in his throat. He looked so frail and fragile and….human resting in the (too big) bed and various wires and tubes attached to him. Kon had never felt more lost than he did at this moment as he stared at his lover and wondered what to do. He _wished_ that it had been some villain or mugger or some bad guy who had put Tim in this state. But irony of ironies, Tim had been in a bike accident on the highway on his way to meet _him_ in Bludhaven.   
  


Kon gingerly rested his hand on top of Tim’s and forced the tears back and whispered, “Come on Tim…come back to me. I dunno what I’m gonna do if you don’t wake up.” He kept his eyes trained on Tim’s face, searching for a sign that he was going to wake up. He kept searching for a sign throughout the night.  
  


> ****08\. Nickelback – Animals**   
>  **

“Just for the record, oh shit do that again, I’d like to sta-state that this is a really _oh god oh GOD_ bad idea.”  
  


Tim let out a high breathy laugh, his hand stroking a generous amount of lube on Kon’s throbbing erection as he replied, “Less thinking, more fucking.” He braced one hand behind him before leading Kon down to his already prepared entrance. Kon groaned and leaned in to kiss Tim, thrusting lightly in his grip as his partner gently squeezed and stroked his slick cock. Tim playfully tugged at his lower lip as he teasingly brushed the head of Kon’s cock against his slick entrance – once, twice, thrice.  
  


Kon broke off from the kiss and gave Tim a tight glare which had Tim letting out a huffy laugh. The laughter and anger shifted into pleasure as Tim guided Kon inside him and they both let out a heartfelt groan. Kon watched the pleasure play across Tim’s face as he panted softly. Realizing that he was being watched, Tim opened his eyes (when had he even closed them?) and looked up into Kon’s unnaturally blue eyes. He gave his partner a slow, lazy, sensual smile before shifting slightly to lick at his pulse point. “Move.”  
  


A feral smile crossed his lips as he rocked his hips, Tim’s breath hitching in a delicious gasp as he wrapped his legs around Kon’s moving body. Shifting so that he was sitting up on his knees, Kon moved Tim higher up his thighs and enjoyed the erotic sight before him. He had Robin writhing in his lap and the world’s best view to observe it (and enjoy it).   
  


The new angle made Tim practically keen with every thrust as he pressed his flushed face into the plush seating. Kon braced one hand against the seat while the other moved down to stroke Tim’s leaking erection. Tim’s cries went higher as Kon stroked him in short, hard movements – just the way Tim liked it.   
  


With blind hands, Tim pulled Kon down and kissed him senselessly, his moans taking a breathy note as he came closer to falling off the edge. “I-I’m-“ was all he managed to gasp into Kon’s ear before his orgasm hit him with all the force of an oncoming train. Kon milked the orgasm for all it was worth and continued his hard thrusts, loving the feel of Tim’s boneless body around him.   
  


Barely having caught his breath, Tim moved his hips in a lazy roll and pulled back enough to look into Kon’s eyes and whispered, “Come for me.”   
  


His body obeyed immediately, as though the soft order was all it was waiting for. Kon tried to keep his eyes opened and locked with Tim’s but they closed against his volition and he groaned at the pleasure coursing through him. When whiteness began to recede and he began to gain some of his senses back, he realized that Tim was gently stroking his face…and that his arms were going to give out any second now and he would collapse on top of Tim. That seemed like a pleasant option.  
  


Kon let himself fall on Tim’s chest, letting out a small chuckle at Tim’s surprised ‘ooof!’ and light slap on the shoulder. Kon took a deep breath, “I can’t believe you convinced me to have sex in the Batmobile.”  
  


> ****09 - Sukhwinder Singh , Sunidhi Chauhan & Madhuri Dixit – Soniye Mil Ja** **   
>    
> 

“You are totally my Juliet.”  
  


Tim gave his boyfriend the driest look he could manage, “What?”  
  


Kon nodded firmly into the coffee cup in his hands, “I am the Romeo to your Juliet!”  
  


Tim rolled his eyes to the heavens as though saying, _‘Lord give me patience to deal with this idiocy.’_ “What on earth makes you think that **I’M** Juliet?”  
  


Kon started ticking the points off on his hand, “Dick tried setting you up on a blind date when we were fighting, just like Juliet’s dad tried to.”  
  


Tim snorted, “Oh yes, cause Clark didn’t try the exact same thing with _you._ ”  
  


Undeterred, Kon continued, “Your family is super well known and are wealthy and have social standing etc etc.”  
  


“The Super’s are just as well known and you know it.”  
  


Kon’s grin turned cheeky, “And you look great in a dress.”  
  


Tim did not hold back on the slap that he aimed at Kon’s back. Not that that stopped Kon’s laughter.  
  


> ****10\. Jinn – Someday** **   
>    
> 

Kon loved Saturday’s.   
  


He loved the feeling of getting up in the morning and realizing that there was nothing to do and that tomorrow was a holiday so that meant that whatever that could be done today, could be done tomorrow. It also meant waking up with Tim in his arms and realizing that they had two whole days of doing whatever pleased them – barring any superhero emergencies that may come up.  
  


He loved gently, slowly extricating himself from his lovers octopus grip (for a guy who wasn’t keen on other people touching him, he sure tended to cling to Kon in his sleep) and getting breakfast started. He would turn the radio on, keeping the volume low as he’d putter around the kitchen. Breakfast for Saturday’s was always pancakes – lavishly smothered in chocolate syrup and butter.   
  


Just as he would have the first stack ready, Tim would shuffle out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He would walk up behind Kon, lazily wrap his arms around his waist and mumble sleepy morning greetings into his back. Kon would half turn around and place a kiss on Tim’s spectacular bed hair before gently guiding him into his seat, plate of hot pancakes in hand.  
  


But Tim would never start eating until Kon was sitting across from him with his own plate ready for consumption. They would eat in companionable silence, bare feet resting together underneath the small table. By the time they would finish eating, the coffee would be ready and Tim would pour them both a cup as Kon cleared up the table. They would move to sit on the couch, ingested their daily dose of java as they’d go through the paper together.  
  


Tim leaned into Kon’s shoulder after taking a long sip of coffee (Ah sweet caffeine), “We could go see a movie tonight.”  
  


Kon flipped the paper open to where the movie listings were printed, “If there’s something worthwhile showing, why not. Or, we could just go rent something.”  
  


“Just so long as it’s not The Terminator series again.”  
  


Kon gave Tim a mock wounded look, “But it’s a classic! How can you not like it?”  
  


“Since they made 4 parts out of it. Now tell me which movies are playing already.”


End file.
